Some containers for accommodating pharmaceutical products, medical products, foods (such as supplements), cosmetic products, metallic products, electronic products, etc., have functions, depending on the application of the containers, such as an oxygen-absorbing property for absorbing oxygen inside the container and a water-absorbing property for absorbing water inside the container. This type of container typically has a multilayer structure having, in general, an innermost layer, an outermost layer, and an intermediate layer providing the above-mentioned functions between the innermost and outermost layers (Patent Document 1).
Such container is sealed by sealing an opening part on an upper part with a sealing member after the container is filled with content during production.